The Spirit World
by Queen-Of-The-SuperNatural
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are the missing twins of the Spirit World. Them and the gang will meet new people whether they are friends or foes. They will go through new adventures with new friends. When people start disappearing, will they be able to find them again? Who is behind it all? Will they defeat the evil and restore peace? R&R to find out! AU. Rated: E for Everyone/ K for Kids and up
1. It's a Secret

**This is my new story, "The Spirit World", this story will be set in Narrative POV until further notice. **

**I will have OCs that appear soon in this story but not now. This story is set in the 3****rd**** season, before all the Yubel stuff, and after Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian were introduced. In this, that Yubel stuff will never happen, but she does make an appearance. Axel is friends with the gang and Viper is not in existence. Adrian will not appear in this story. Hurray. I don't like Adrian… just sayin'. Yubel is not a duel spirit in this story, she is perfectly human. Like the Yubel they showed in the flashback, except, she's Jaden's age.**

**Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

**The Spirit World**

**It's a Secret**

It was a perfectly normal day at Duel Academy. Well, as normal as it gets there, anyway. The gang was hanging out, just talking about stuff. When Jaden and Jesse's dreaded subject came up.

"What are you guys going to do over the summer?" Syrus asked everyone.

Alexis's face paled, _oh, that's right. I just turned eighteen. Oh! Why me? _She thought. But, instead, she said out loud, "My parents are going to force me to do something, but I don't know what it is yet." She half lied, she was going to be forced to do something, but she knew what it was.

Everyone else had normal answers. Like staying home, going on vacation somewhere, and stuff like that. That is, except Jesse and Jaden.

"What about you guys?" Blair asked, looking at Jaden and Jesse.

"Um… I'm probably just going to stay _home._" Jesse gritted his teeth at the word home.

"Yeah. Uh. Me too?" Jaden said.

"What is up with you guys and homes?" Chazz asked. "Every time we get on the subject you go quiet."

"Come to think about it…" Aster started. "I've been to everybody's house." He eyed Jay and Jess. "Except you guys'" It was true. Aster was a pro. So he traveled a lot, and over the winter, summer, and spring breaks, he has stopped by every ones house. Yet, he can't seem to ever find Jaden or Jesse. Then again, he has heard of the last name 'Yuki' – but that was impossible. Or was it?

Jesse tensed, but for some reason, Jaden was calm.

Jaden sighed, "You know guys…" he looked around himself. "You don't really know all that much about me. Then again, neither do I…"

"What?" Jim asked.

"I have a really hard life," Jaden explained, "this is, like, home to me." He said, referring to DA.

"You know, mate," Jim started, "whatever it is, you can tell us. We are your friends."

"It's hard to believe you have a hard life, Sarge." Hassleberry remarked. "Considering how care-free and child-like you are."

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, I've heard."

Alexis wasn't really listening all that much, she was examining Jaden and Jesse. There was something about those two, ever since she met Jaden, she had a feeling she already knew him. Then Jesse came along, and Jaden and him where so alike. Jesse also seemed familiar to her, but she never brought it to mind. Until now. She remembered what her mother told her, _"Sweetie, soon, you will turn eighteen, and you have to make the biggest decision you have ever made in your life. Well, that's considering they are found. If they are not, you have no choice. I has to be Harrington."_ Alexis shuddered. She could never, ever imagine her and Harrington _that_ close. It horrified her to think that she might have to. The day he challenged Jaden to be her _fiancé_. She was angry when Jaden accepted, _no one_ had that right against her. Then, when Jaden won, she was glad, she had no idea why, but she was. When Jaden announced he didn't even know what fiancé meant. She could tell he was lying. He wasn't _that _naïve. He respected her decision, he would never have forced her into anything. That was the day she realized it, she was harboring feelings for the idiot.

"Lexi? Hello? Earth to Alexis." Atticus was trying to get his sister's attention. She missed the entire conversation. She was so deep in thought.

"Huh?" Alexis looked around her. All eyes were on her.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Alexis was confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were kind of muttering 'eighteen', 'choice', and 'feelings' a lot." Atticus whispered to her in a warning tone. "No one heard but me though. Thank goodness. And I want you to listen to what Jaden and Jesse have to say." Alexis turned her attention to the conversation.

"I'll tell everyone," Jaden sighed, "but you guys can't tell anyone else." He finally accepted that he shouldn't let one little fact about his life affect him so much. "When I was a baby, I was left on the doorstep of…" he gulped, "an orphanage, they took care of me until I turned five. Then I was sent bouncing about from one foster family to another. It was torture. Though, the orphanage I grew up in made sure I could stay in Duel Academy, so none of my many foster homes could get me out of here. No matter how much they tried. I never did know who my parents were. I was told, though, that I was very, very special."

Everyone was silent, that is, until Jesse spoke up.

"M-me too." He admitted, shocked that Jaden's story was so similar to his. "But… I – I was adopted, they treated me like I was a monster."

Silence.

"Wow. I'm so sorry for you two." Blair broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Everyone else said."

"Notice anything?" Atticus asked Alexis, in only a whisper.

Alexis was confused as to what her brother meant until something caught her eye.

"Umm… will you excuse me for just a second?" and before anyone answered Alexis she was gone.

"That was weird." Jesse mused.

"Uh huh." Jaden agreed. They were acting as if they did not just tell all of their friends their deepest secret. Unless, that _wasn't _their deepest secret.

Catching this, Axel asked, "Are you guys forgetting to tell us something?"

Their eyes widened, "No!" they rushed out at the same time.

"I really, _really,_ wouldn't be surprised if you two actually were twins." Syrus remarked. Atticus smirked like he knew something the others didn't. Though, no one noticed him. At the word twins Jaden and Jesse felt their arms tingle. Quickly, the two hid the glowing that was now showing on their arm.

Unbeknownst to them, Atticus saw, clearing all doubts he once had. Now, he knew for sure, they were the missing twins of the Spirit World.

* * *

**What will be answered in the next chapter:**

**What is the Spirit World?**

**Where did Alexis go?**

**What did she see?**

**What are Alexis and Atticus?**

**And more… I think.**

**i!AnimeFanGirl500!i**


	2. Royalty

**I'm back with chapter two, 'Royalty'!**

**Three new characters are introduced in this chapter.**

**This chapter reveals a lot, but the chapters after reveal even more!**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Royalty**

Alexis walked away from her friends. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw the royal birthmark of the Spirit World on both, Jaden and Jesse's, arm. They were the missing princes. The ones separated at birth.

Alexis looked around herself. Once she was sure she was alone, she took out what looked like a phone. She flipped it open and a light shone out of it. She set down the phone at her feet.

"Marina?" Alexis called.

A virtual image of said girl appeared through the light. "Yes, My Lady?"

Alexis giggled, "First of all, for the ten millionth time, call me Alexis. Second of all,"

"Yes?" Marina asked. "What is it?"

"Call Madame Julia! I found them, Mari! I found them!" Alexis couldn't help it. She was too happy, maybe she didn't have to marry Harrington after all. Considering Jaden held the same feelings as her, that is. Heck, if he didn't she'd take Jesse. Anything is better than Mr. I Know Everything And Girls Love Me Harrington Rosewood.

"Them?" Marina asked, then her eyes widened. "No! You didn't! Are you serious? Are they cute? Nice? Friendly?"

Alexis laughed at her friend's girlyness. Marina was only ever like this when it came to boys. "Well, why don't you come here and find out for yourself?"

"I'll be there in five!" she was about to leave before I called out to her.

"Hey! Don't forget the King and Queen!"

From a distant she called back to Alexis, "Yeah! Sure!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and closed the phone. Marina was Alexis's best friend from her kingdom in Cyber Space. Alexis had a feeling she'd love Jesse.

Alexis skipped back to her awaiting group of friends, very out of character for her, but she was just too happy. Who wouldn't? If you were in her position you'd hyperventilate. Who wants to marry an ass at age eighteen? Exactly.

When Alexis spotted the hang she ran up to her brother.

"Atti!" she exclaimed. "They're coming!"

Atticus's face lit up. "Great! I really hate Harrington's attitude!"

"Um. Hello? We can hear you two." Bastion interrupted.

"Who's coming? And Harrington? I thought he left this school after Jay beat him." Syrus asked.

"You know how Jaden and Jesse had a secret?" Alexis asked everyone, she had decided it was best to keep her real identity a secret until the time was right. Well, it was right. "I do, too. Though, my secrets not… err… depressing."

"Well? Spit it out." Atticus urged, he knew the secret of course. He just really hated keeping such a big secret from friends.

"I'm-" but before Alexis could finish, she was cut off.

"Lexi!" she heard Marina from behind her.

"Mari!" Alexis turned around. Marina was running toward her.

Marina had long, light brown hair, her eyes also light brown, and was wearing a long plain, strapless pink dress. When Marina reached Alexis she hugged her tightly.

"Ugh! The castle's so boring without you!" Marina exclaimed.

"You _always_ say that!" Alexis said.

"Aww! Mari!" Atticus faked hurt. "What am I? Moldy cheese?"

"In a matter of fact, Atti, you are." She joked.

"Alexis?" The three that seemed to know each other turned to the gang. Jaden was the one that spoke.

"Jay?" she smiled. "I have a surprise for you." She turned to Jesse. "You too, Jess. And it's a big one."

"Ms. Alexis?" a southern accent came. Everyone turned to see the two who got out of the carriage. One was a woman with teal hair up in a bun, shining emerald green eyes, wearing a long, beautiful royal red dress with royal blue bordering it. She looked like an older, female version of Jesse. The man had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a King's attire (I don't know how to describe that). He was an older version of Jaden.

Jaden and Jesse gasped. The man and the lady turned to the two.

"It's… it's…it's them…" the woman burst into tears. "My sons!" she ran up to Jaden and Jesse and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jaden stuttered.

"This is Queen Julia and King Jason. Your parents." Alexis smiled. "And now, I need to properly introduce myself. I, Alexis Rhodes, am the princess of Cyber Space."

There were several dramatic gasps.

Alexis rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the family reuniting.

"Oh! Jaden, Jesse, I've missed you two so much!" Queen Julia exclaimed, not letting go of them.

"We're b-brothers?" Jesse asked.

"Twins." Their mother corrected.

"We're p-princes?" Jaden asked.

"About to be kings." Their father corrected.

"What?!" they exclaimed at the same time, shocked.

"Tell you later." Julia promised.

"We live in a kingdom?" Jesse asked.

"No," Jason said sarcastically, "we live in a ditch."

"Hahaha. Funny." Jesse mimicked his sarcastic tone.

"You have to come see your new home." Marina interrupted. "It's amazing!"

Jesse turned to look at her. He blushed and turned. You see, he's been having these really weird dreams… I'll explain later.

"Mari." Alexis sighed. "We're at school."

"Duh!" she rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that? You're royalty! And Shepard knows, so he'll let you guys go! I mean, a family just got reunited here! Two new royal peoples at this school!"

"I hate when you're right." Alexis muttered, not really wanting to leave here now, you never really know what's going on in the Spirit World.

"Can we come?" Syrus asked shyly.

Before Alexis could say anything the Queen spoke up. "Of course you can!" she reassured. "Any friends of any one in the Spirit World is welcome. Unless… you're terrified of monsters…"

"Why?" Hassleberry spoke up.

"It's the Spirit World," the king started to explain, "the people there have their own monster form."

"They're perfectly harmless!" Marina rushed, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Are you sure?" Syrus asked.

"Positive." She smiled. "I mean, I'd know, I am one. I was born in the Spirit World, but I grew up in Cyber Space."

"What are you?" Jesse asked.

Marina sighed. "I'll show you, if you come with back with us. You guys should be able to see me where it counts."

Jaden asked, "Weren't me and Jesse born there? Are we monsters?"

Now, Alexis blushed, she knew what Jaden's monster was, she knew Jesse's too. And they were hot.

"Yeah, you guys are…" Julia started, thinking a little. "Actually, let's wait 'till we get there."

"Ready?" Marina asked eagerly, she hasn't been in the Spirit Kingdom for a while, and _boy _did she like it there.

"Patience woman!" Alexis joked.

Marina stuck her tongue out at her. "Common! If you're going, take hold of me, or take hold of someone holding me. It doesn't matter, just make up your minds!"

Alexis took Marina's left hand, and, annoying Alexis, Chazz _had_ to pick Alexis's hand to hold, but Alexis let it slide, just this once. The king and queen were already on Marina's right side, along with Jaden and Jesse. Soon, everyone was attached to Marina in some way.

"Why are we doing this?" Chazz asked.

"Didn't I say? Depending on what you are, you have your own special powers!" Marina exclaimed and not a second sooner they were in… Sheppard's office. Darn.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Didn't I say we needed to check outta here?" Marina asked, releasing the hands on her left and her right.

"Chancellor?" Alexis called.

"Ah. Alexis. What do I owe of the pleasure?" the chair behind his desk spun around revealing Sheppard. He looked around his office. "Queen Julia? King Jason? Marina? The whole gang? What's going on here?"

"Prince Jaden? Prince Jesse? The missing twins of the Spirit World?" Marina added for him.

Sheppard was shocked. Before he could say anything, though, Crowler entered the room.

"Chancellor I-" he cut himself off noticing everyone in the room. He gasped. "Your Majesty! Your Highness! Alexis! Marina!" he scoffed. "Everyone else must be lost, especially Jaden here."

"Crowler!" Sheppard threatened. "Speak like that to Royalty again and you'll be royally fired!"

"Royalty?!" Crowler shrieked, simply not believing it.

"Jaden and Jesse here are the missing twins of the Spirit world." Alexis couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

But, you'll have to.

* * *

**Whenever 'you', 'you'll', 'your', ect. Is in the story, other than dialogue, I'm speaking to the reader. As in I'm speaking to you.**

**And when I say 'I', other than dialogue, I'm referring to me.**

**Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, and Atticus are all royalty. Jaden and Jesse are twins, separated at birth. Crowler is stupid… wait I think everyone knew that. Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, and Atticus are not from this dimension. **

…

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever. I'll keep writing no matter what. Keep that in mind.**

**㈴6 i!AnimeFanGirl500!i ㈴6**


	3. Changing

**In this chapter missing people will be found and secrets will be told. There will be one new characters in this chapter, and, considering we're in a different dimension, there will be more to come.**

**Oh and…**

ㇳ8 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! ㇳ8**

* * *

**Changing**

"WHAT!" Crowler shrieked. "Slacker and Anderson are princes?!"

"Slacker?" Jason asked. "Oh you mean Jaden. Yes they are."

"Our sons." Julia scowled, she didn't like how rude Crowler was to Jaden, Jesse, and their friends.

Crowler's face was horror struck. He just stood, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, and frozen in front of everyone.

"Docter?" Marina waved her hand in front of Crowlers face. "Okay. Good, he's out of it."

Marina turned her attention back to Sheppard. "Chancellor, with your permission, we would like to show Jaden, Jesse, and their friends the Spirit Kingdom."

"Well, of course!" Sheppard smiled. "Anything for you guys."

"Great! Thank you Shepp!" Marina squealed. "All aboard!" They went through the same process of grabbing on, and when all was done they were teleported.

"Wow." Jim mused.

"Uh huh." The rest agreed. And it was. Around them were people happily chattering about, little kids playing in the beautiful fields of nice, short green grass. Couples holding hands, strolling through the beautiful rows of flowers, families playing games in the park. Everyone was so happy and cheery, the gang heard laughter everywhere they went.

"Jim?" a shy, uncertain voice asked behind them.

Jim froze, he knew that voice. He hasn't heard that lovely voice in a very long time. He slowly turned around. Sure enough, it was her. Violetta Delarosa. Vi had long brown hair, sparkling gold eyes, and a tan skin. She went to South Academy with Jim for a week and then disappeared. Jim and Violetta were childhood friends, but it always occurred to Jim that Vi wasn't telling him something. Now he knew. She was part of the Spirit World.

"Vi?" Jim asked, beginning to think this was only a dream.

"Jim!" she ran up to him and hugged him. "You remember me. I can't believe you remember me. I left without a word. I'm sorry."

Jim smiled, this was real, he knew that, it had to be. "I could never forget you Vi."

"Aww!" Marina coed. "So Vi, this is that Jim guy you always talk about?"

Jim blushed, but Vi just laughed. "Yeah."

"This has been a nice little reunion, but I think we came here for a reason." Chazz said. "Like, so I can find out if Jaden here really is a prince."

"Princess Alexis?" Vi asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you all be in school?" she recognized everyone in their uniform.

"We got permission." Marina explained, "Jaden and Jesse here are the missing twins of the spirit world.

Vi looked to were Marina was gesturing and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you both. You guys are going to love it here! I guarantee it!" Vi assured. "Well I'll properly introduce myself later. Right now I need to find my little brother, he ran off again. So I'll see you guys later." She waved to them and quickly pecked Jim on the cheek before running off.

"Hey Jim, you never told us you had a girlfriend." Jesse casually stated, ignoring Jim's obvious glare.

"She's not my girlfriend." He simply answered. "Just a good friend."

"Whatever you say." Jesse sighed. "But I wanted to tell you, we all approve."

"If you weren't a prince," Jim started, "I'd probably kill you right now."

"Nah! You're too nice!" Jesse laughed.

Jim just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we going or what?" Hassleberry asked.

"Wait a sec." Alexis smiled. "Hey Marina, we're here. Show them your monster form."

Marina hesitated to change in public, but then sighed. "Okay." Marina closed her eyes and bent her head a little. Her hair started to become lighter and longer, silkier I might add. Her eyes turned from brown to crystal blue. Her long, pink dress turned into a short, white one. Her pink heels also turned white and a pair of glowing white wings spread free behind her back. Marina lifted her head and opened her eyes. She flew, without knowing, a few feet of the ground.

She was the beautiful Angel of Love.

There were 'woahs' among the guys in the gang and the guys that were around them. Some guys were slapped by their girlfriends while others, single guys, just stood and stared. This is what Marina hated about her form, but everything else was awesome.

Some guys were even getting closer to Marina, much to Marina's discomfort. None of these guys, of course, were of the gang. They were respectful to her, this made Mari sigh in relief. She didn't want anyone bothering her while they took the tour of the kingdom. Marina landed back on the ground, still in her monster form. Strangers were still trying to get her attention.

Marina groaned, "King Jason, please use your powers on me."

"Sure." The king agreed and snapped his fingers.

To the gang, nothing happened, but suddenly the guys they didn't know were leaving her alone.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"I have the power to make people invisible to everyone except who they want to be visible to." King Jason explained.

Marina shrugged, "I think I'll stay like this for a while. I love this form!"

Now Jaden was really eager to find out, "What are me and Jess?"

"If you want to know so bad, then transform." Julia smiled.

"How?" Jesse asked.

Marina answered that question, "Close your eyes and relax your muscles. You'll feel a power within you, don't fight it. Let it be."

Jaden and Jesse did as Marina said. Before anyone knew it Jaden and Jesse changed. Several girls sighed out of awe when they saw the two. Jaden and Jesse looked identical. Their hair got a little longer and darker while both their eyes changed into a blood red. Both of their skins turned a little lighter and a pair of fangs grew from their perfectly white teeth. Their uniform pants changed into pitch black slacks. Their abs got bigger and their shirts disappeared, leaving them shirtless.

They were twin Vampires. (Vampires are hot)

Marina came closer to Alexis and whispered to her, "I've never seen a vampire before in my life. But I didn't know they were this hot!"

Alexis laughed at her friend.

"I could live with this." Jaden smiled.

"Me too." Jesse agreed. "Hey, can we fly?"

"Try." Blair urged, excitedly.

In a split second bat wings appeared on both Jaden and Jesse's back.

"Awesome!" Blair shrieked.

"Now, how do we turn back?" Jesse asked.

"Twirl." Marina answered.

They twirled around and when they were face to face with the gang again they looked just as they did when they left.

"One more question before we go." Jaden said to everyone. "What are our powers?"

Jason answered this one, "Jaden can read minds and mute voices and Jesse can freeze time and move things with his mind."

"That explains _a lot_." Jesse chuckled.

"No kidding." Jaden sweat dropped.

"Well, are we ready?" Angel Mari asked.

"You bet'cha." Jesse smiled.

"Then let's go!"

And so they went.

* * *

**Horrible Bad Okay Good Awesome**

…**Rate Me!...**

㈌4ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇴ1 **i!AnimeFanGirl500!i ㇴ1ㇳ8ㇳ9㈌4**


	4. The Spirit Kingdom

**I'm back with chapter four, 'The Spirit Kingdom'. This is the chapter in which Jaden and Jesse see their true home and meet new people.**

**Sorry for the wait. The two-week wait. I was having trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter. Not to mention life. What matters is that I'm back and writing. So…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Spirit Kingdom**

"Woah." Jaden and Jesse mused.

"Uh huh." Everyone who have never been there agreed in astonishment

From the outside the Spirit Kingdom was royal red, royal blue, and emerald green. Of course, since it was a kingdom, it was big. Different flowers, butterflies, and birds were scattered amongst the different fields, each one more beautiful than the last. There were also little kids playing happily in the fields. There were three 4-year-old girls, identical little girls I might add. All three had long, straight light brown hair flowing down their backs. They were light tan with shining blue eyes full of happiness and joy.

"Aqua, Kelly, Tiffy." Alexis called to the three, smiling. The girls turned to the voice to see Alexis.

Aqua was in a flowing blue dress with a white bow on the side and white flats. Kelly was wearing a flowing red dress with a black bow on the side and black flats. Tiffany, or Tiffy, as she is called, was in a flowing purple dress with a bright green bow on the side along with bright green flats. Each was wearing their own necklace. Aqua's necklace was an A, Kelly's was a K, and Tiffy's was a T. They were used to tell the girls apart, but every once in a while the triplets would switch necklaces just for the fun of it.

"Lexi!" they ran up to Alexis and hugged her.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Blair cooed.

Marina giggled, "Aren't they always."

The girls then turned to Mari and hugged her. "Mari! You're here!" The girls then noticed the huge group of people they didn't know. "Mama, Dada, who are they?" Kelly asked the King and Queen. Aqua, being a little shy around groups of people, hid behind Marina.

When the girls called Julia and Jason Mama and Dada it took the gang by surprise, but they didn't question it.

Queen Julia smiled as she answered her, "These two," she gestured to Jaden and Jesse, who stepped slightly forward, "are your older twin brothers."

Jaden and Jesse both knelt down so they were eye to eyes with the girls. Kelly and Tiffy immediately ran into their arms, smiling like crazy. Aqua was still processing this information and peeked at them. They seemed nice enough to her. Jesse winked at her and she giggled cutely and ran into their arms too.

Jesse and Jaden smiled at them, they were just too cute. They turned to their newfound mother and father, their parents mouthed, 'we'll explain later'.

"Girls go play, we need to show them around." Jason told the girls.

"Okay!" They went back to what they were doing before. The gang, king, queen, and Mari went back to walking to the entrance.

"You never told us we had sisters." Jaden brought up.

"We adopted them." Julia sighed. "They were the kids of a very close friend of ours. The kids were left alone in the house with a babysitter when we got news that their parents died in a car accident."

"Aww! That must've been so hard on the kids!" Blair commented.

"They were only one year old when that happened." Julia went on, "We felt bad for the girls and we couldn't find anyone willing to take care of triplet girls. So we took them in ourselves. They think we are their real parents since they don't remember their actual ones."

There was a second of silence, but it felt like eternity.

Just to change the subject, Jesse spoke up, "Do you think the gang could stay over a while?" he asked the King and Queen.

"Well, of course! It sure will be more exciting with more people around. It can get boring from times to times." Julia smiled. "They can stay as long as they like. Hours, days, weeks, months, we really don't care. We have tons of rooms, each of you can get your own."

"Sweet!" Marina cheered. "Can I stay too?"

"Of course Mari, anytime." Jason answered her.

Bastion, being the person he is, asked: "But how about school?"

"Not to worry dear," Julia said, "A day in your dimension is 1 month in this one."

"What time is it, by the way?" Alexis asked.

"Around six, sweetie." Julia answered.

"Oh, I've got to check in with my mom on something. I'll see you soon." Alexis grabbed Atticus and Marina's hand. Marina sighed. Marina, Atticus and Alexis then disappeared, but not a second later Marina was back alone.

"Back to what you said before," Jaden started, "that explains why I have never, ever seen Alexis tired."

"Exactly." Marina smiled.

"We're here." Jason announced.

"My King. My Queen. You are back." A guard greeted them.

"Yes, and we found them. The princes are home." Jason told them. "We brought them and their friends to their new home."

"Ah, so they are finally found." The guard smiled. "We shall inform the people immediately" he then opened the door to the castle door allowing them to come in.

Right when they walked into the castle there was a huge stair case leading up, splitting on the next level. To the left and the right of the staircase were walkways. It seemed very hard to find your way through.

"It's real." Chazz gaped. "Yeah, I'm going to stay for a while." _So I can be treated like royalty._

"It's been fun kids," Julia started, "but Jason and I need to get everyone informed about the new additions to our Kingdom. Your rooms will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you two soon." Bastion bowed.

Julia giggled, "None of you need to be formal. You can call us whatever you'd like." That said, everyone waved as they left to their throne.

Now, back to the last conversation.

"How about food and clothing?" Syrus asked. Stupid question isn't it?

"Food's free." Marina rolled her eyes. "This _is _a Kingdom. For the clothes. Every closet is full of nice clothes, you don't need to dress fancy if you don't want to. Also, if you tell me a well detailed description of what you'd like, whether it's a real style or one you made up, I can materialize it. Another one of my powers."

"You're awesome." Blair complimented.

Marina flipped her hair dramatically, "Tell me something I don't know."

Marina and Blair laughed. They were getting along well.

Just then, surprising everyone, Alexis reappeared arm and arm with someone else – a boy, or dare I say, a man.

"Woah." Blair was mesmerized by his looks.

He had saggy red hair, red eyes, perfectly white teeth, and was the same color skin as Alexis. He was a charmer, a ladies man with looks so good that anyone could mistake him as a model.

"I'm back." Alexis smiled. "And I would like you all to meet Danny. I switched Atti with Danny, he wanted to come and Atti wanted to stay. He's nineteen, a friend of mine and Mari's."

"And a lot of people you're going to meet today." Mari added walking over to Danny. She examined him head to toe. "I still don't see what Candy sees in you."

"Come on Mari," he teased, "I know you love me."

Marina rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Mari, you do know you're in your angel form, right?" Danny asked, dropping Alexis' arm.

"Yes." Mari simply answered. "These wings are kind of bothering me…" Marina half turned around and her wings disappeared. "Problem solved!"

"Mari, change me." Alexis told her.

"Into what?" Marina asked.

"Surprise me." Alexis smiled. "You know what I like."

Marina smirked and looked at the boys, "I don't want any staring guys when I'm done with her, because I know none of you have seen her in anything but her DA uniform."

She turned back to Alexis. "Princessy or normal person?"

"Normal." Alexis chose.

"Got just the thing." Marina winked.

Alexis's DA uniform changed into a blue mini skirt that showed off her legs, a plain red blouse, and a black leather mini jacket. Her obelisk boots turned into black leather boots with high heels. Her hair straightened a little more and her blonde bangs fell in just the right places, real ruby hoop earrings took over her diamond earrings, her neck was graced with a blue heart necklace, red, black, and blue bracelets appeared on her left wrist, a real golden ring was place on her pointer, and her lips became coated with wonderful ruby red lipstick. Her nails grew a little and were painted blue.

"Test time." Marina smirked, turning back to the boys. Everyone was staring, except of course, Jaden and Jesse, the clueless duo.

"Jay and Jess win the game!" Marina cheered. "What respectful princes they are."

"Marina…" Alexis sighed, "Don't you think this is just a little too much?"

"Nope." Marina giggled.

"Eww! Chazz get a grip!" Blair gagged. Chazz was _drooling_.

Everyone was soon back to their original state and two girls then walked into the room they were in.

"My prince." One bowed. "I am Prince Jaden's personal maid. You may call me Yubel." She had short, shoulder length purple hair and green eyes, she had a purple gem in the middle of her forehead, and light skin. She looked about the same age of them all, as did the second one.

The second one then bowed. "I am Prince Jesse's personal maid. My name is Alicia." She had short, shoulder length, hot pink curly hair and purple eyes. She had a tan skin and her eyes held a look of shyness. "All of your rooms are ready, made to fit your personality."

"You may take us to them." Jesse responded very prince like.

"Are all the girls in this dimension hot?" Syrus asked Hassleberry.

"I believe so, private." Hassleberry answered. "Good thing I'm single."

* * *

**Chapter 4 done.**

**That little ending felt like I could end it there.**

**You met Aqua, Kelly, and Tiffy, who happened to be adopted triplets. Danny, Alexis and Marina's friend. And Yubel and Alicia, Jaden and Jesse's maids.**

**Only some of the characters introduced throughout this story actually matter.**

**i!AnimeFanGirl500!i **


	5. As a Prince

**1sirenix**

oh my god this is super awesome please I beg you to keep writing more. Also if you haven't planned on this already can you please make this a Jaden/Alexis fanfic. ( Total fan girl. I know. ) Love the story so much I am literally gonna read this every day before I go to school and before I go to sleep.

**1) Thank you! I haven't been updating quite frequently as I used to due to school and... other stuff, but I will try my best to finish this story.**

**2) I_ was_ planning on it. Every prince needs his princess, right? I'm a Jaden/Alexis fan, too. **

**3) You. Are. So. Sweet! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Sorry For not updating earlier everyone! I've been busy... most of the time. It's also because there is nothing to read anymore, I've read almost every Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. That is good. I'm starting up on Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds now, but so far, I haven't seen much attention-catching summaries.**

**Anyway, enough talk. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

**As a Prince in the Spirit World**

The gang decided to see Jaden's room first, it was as big as a regular house. Jaden's room was painted red and the carpet was red and golden. It had all kinds of technology and a beautiful view from the terrace. The bed was huge, soft. It was made especially for Jaden, it even had an extra dueling room.

They then went to see Jesse's room, which was next to Jaden's. It was just as big, but painted blue. The carpet was a mix of crystal blue and emerald green. It was the same as Jaden's room, he had a dueling room too.

Everyone else's room was, of course, not like Jaden or Jesse's. But nonetheless it was good. The boys' rooms were the size of a master bedroom at a regular house. They had a closet full of nice clothes, a phone, and another phone for ordering food if they were hungry. Not to mention the huge flat screen TV and bookcase, solely put in for Bastion.

Blair's room was exactly like the boys' rooms. Except her closet didn't have boys clothes in it, she had a closet full of designer outfits. It suited her nicely. Since Marina lived in that dimension, which they recently found was called Corona, she had her own room in the Kingdom. She would stay over at the Spirit Kingdom to play with the girls from time to time and the King and Queen were very grateful. Marina was welcome in their palace whenever she wanted to come over. That said, she was able to upgrade and decorate her room.

Marina wasn't royalty. She was just a normal girl. But her parents were hard on her as she grew up, Marina met Alexis when they were 12. Alexis let Marina stay at her Cyber Kingdom, since she was the princess of that particular Kingdom, she could do that. Marina's parents soon stopped letting Marina switch back and forth. Marina hasn't seen her parents since and lived in the Kingdom from then on out. She made friends with everyone in the palace an soon was able to go to all the palaces in Corona. All four ruling Kingdoms. Marina favored the Spirit World and Cyber Space, so she would switch between the two. Usually staying in Cyber space, though.

After they were done checking out everybody's room, Yubel turned back to the group.

"The King and Queen would like to speak to the Princes alone." She announced.

"I will stay with this group and show them around." Alicia said.

"I'm escorting the Princes." Yubel then started walking away. She turned her head, "Coming?"

Jesse and Jaden looked at each other and shrugged. They then followed the green eyed maid while the others were heading off with Alicia.

* * *

Jaden and Jesse were sitting in front of their mother and father, not liking the look of this.

"Jaden, Jesse, there are some things about being part of royalty of the Spirit World." Jason started. "Have you been having dreams that have come true recently?" Jaden and Jesse nodded. "Being part of this Kingdom means something special. This is the only kingdom that has never been taken over."

"Why?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Our Kingdom has a secret. Being royal, we have visions. Visions that come true. No matter how much you try to stop it from happening." Julia answered.

"Not all the things we dream are real right?" Jaden asked, suddenly curious.

"Of course not." Julia answered. "But some are. And I'll tell you how you can tell."

"Please do…" Jesse chuckled, "I'd really like to know."

"First of all, have you two been dreaming of a certain…" Julia smiled, "girl? And I mean only this girl, no other one."

Jaden and Jesse blushed, confirming their suspicions.

Jason chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed. You're eighteen, that's when these dreams start coming." He smiled. "At age eighteen, you start dreaming of a girl. Whether you have or haven't met her yet… they are the one. That's the little advantage of being a Sprit Kingdom heir. You will never have to go through marriage twice. In other words, you'll never have to get a divorce."

"So those dreams…" Jaden asked, "They're real?"

"Yes." Julia smiled. "Now who is it?"

Jaden stuttered, "Uh… um…"

Julia laughed, "You don't need to tell us… we already know." She winked.

"How about me?" Jesse was getting a little nervous here.

"Of course we know!" Jason exclaimed. "This is why we don't have limits in marriage in this Kingdom. All the other's do."

Julia eyed Jaden as she said, "Alexis is eighteen, and she has to marry a prince, specifically, before she turns twenty. And right now, Rosewood's after her."

"Harrington?" Jaden's eyes widened, remembering the duel during first year. "He… he's a prince?"

"What other people do we are from here?" Jesse asked, "First there's Alexis. Then me and Jaden here find out we're princes. Then Jim finds Vi. Next thing you know, Harrington's from here, whoever that is." Remember, Jesse wasn't at Duel Academy 1st year.

"Good question." Julia realized. "The Rosewoods rule the North part of Corona. We rule the South part. The Rhodes rule the West, and the East is ruled by the Summers." This time Julia turned to Jesse. "And as I said, in our Kingdom, love has no limits. You don't need to marry a princess."

"It's official." Jesse sighed. "You _do_ know who she is."

Jaden suddenly burst out laughing. "I know too!"

Jesse glared at him. "Who?"

"Marina." He answered without hesitation.

"How would you know?"

"Hello, Jesse." Jaden sang. "I read your mind, duh."

"Thank you for invading my personal thoughts." Jesse said sarcastically.

"I do what I can." Jaden smiled.

"I know your girl, too." Jesse claimed.

"Hmm?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say it.

"A-" but Jesse couldn't finish. Jaden muted his voice.

"Ah, I'm loving this." Jaden smirked. He undid his little voice muting and casually asked, "You were saying?"

"Never mind." Jesse mumbled.

"Good answer." Jaden mused.

Julia and Jason laughed. "Changing that subject." Jason's smile dropped. "We have a feeling something bad is coming. That was the other reason we needed to speak to you. Whatever it is, it will target people closest to the ones it is after. And, as future kings, it is your duty to stop them from hurting your people."

"Uh huh." Jaden and Jesse were shocked, they barely know their way around the Spirit World. And now they had to protect it? Talk about pressure. But you know Jaden, always up for a challenge. Jesse wasn't much different. Our Slifer Hero always came through in the end.

"Don't worry," Julia tried to reassure them, "It's not yet on Corona, so we are safe for now."

"Okay. Good."

* * *

"I wonder what Jesse and Jaden are doing." Syrus wondered, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Probably prince stuff." Hassleberry answered without looking back.

They gang was in the game room, obviously, playing games.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Alexis announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Marina asked her. "Are you a princess or not?"

"I like getting things myself, thank you very much." Alexis responded. She got up from where she currently was and started walking to the door. As she reached for the doorknob the door was opened from the other end by none other than Jaden. Jaden and Jesse were back from their little talk.

Jaden opened the door and stepped inside, only to bump into Alexis, toppling them both over. Jaden was on top of Alexis. Jaden stopped himself from crushing her by reaching out just in time to stop himself.

Alexis blushed, she and Jaden have never been this close before, and Jaden staring straight into her eyes didn't help much.

Then, Jaden blushed as he got up, for different reasons than Alexis. He reached out his hand for Alexis to take and apologized, "Sorry about that."

As Alexis took his hand, it took all she had to not stutter, "Its fine. I'm good." She smiled as Jaden pulled her up.

"That was amusing." Jesse mused, earning himself a glare from his dear twin brother.

"Don't start." Jaden warned.

"Hey, uh, Jaden, Alexis?" Aster got their attention. "When do you plan to let go of each other's hand? Not that I mind." He smirked. Jesse chuckled.

Jaden and Alexis blushed, realizing they were still holding hands. They let go of the other's and tried to contain themselves.

"Hey Alexis," Marina teased, "still thirsty?"

"Not much anymore." She muttered, sitting back down next to Marina, after she shot her a warning glare, that is.

* * *

**I myself, as a fianceshipping fan, loved that little accident at the end. I could have wrote more for this chapter but I decided against it. You should know, you did not read the entire conversation between Jaden, Jesse, Julia, and Jason.**

**Review!**

ㇱ2ㇰ6ㇰ9 **i!AnimeFanGirl500!i ㇰ9ㇰ6ㇱ2**


	6. The Cyber Kingdom

**Hey readers! I'm here with the 6****th**** chapter of Spirit World.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: A border line means scene change, or time warp, whether it's rewinding time or skipping time.**

* * *

**The Cyber Kingdom**

"You guys ready or what? You don't need to come you know." Marina told the gang, which she has become a part of.

"We want to, Shelia." Jim told her. "Alexis is a friend. We'd like to know where she spent her time when not at the academy."

"Ok. But this is only a princess thing, Jaden and Jesse have to go, you guys don't." Marina smiled remembering what Alexis told her yesterday,_ I've fallen for Jaden through the years I've known him._ Marina turned around to see Jaden and Jesse, ready to leave. They were all dressed up, just like a prince should be. Marina locked eyes with Jesse. She blushed and turned away. Marina couldn't help it, there was just something about him… _I think I like Jesse._

"Mari? Mari? Earth to Marina." A southern accent broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Marina looked up from where she was sitting. She smiled, "Hey Jess."

Jesse smiled back at her. "Ready?"

"Mhm." Marina got up.

"Aww," Jaden teased, "how cute. A prince and his princess." Jaden wasn't completely clueless, was he?

Marina blushed like mad.

"Mari!" Violetta ran into the room they were all in.

"Vi!" Marina was surprised. "Why are you here?"

Violetta was in a yellow sundress and white heels.

"I'm going with you guys to see Lexi, duh." Vi giggled. "I was going to just go visit her in Cyber Space. Then I found out you guys were going. So I figured I'd go with you guys."

"Oh, ok." Marina smiled at her friend. "We never properly introduce everyone, did we?"

"Uh…" Vi started to think. "Nope."

"Well then," Jim came up behind Vi, "we should fix that shouldn't we."

Violetta turned around and jumped into Jim's arms. "Jimmy!" Violetta sure did have the personality of a little girl.

"Jim…" Marina sweat dropped at the scene. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend? She sure does act like it."

"Just a friend," Jim sighed putting the girl down, "that just happens to be a hyper teenage girl."

"Hey Jay! Hi Jess!" Vi greeted them like he knew them forever.

"Hey Vi." They answered, smiling at the girl.

Just then, the rest of the group came in.

Vi looked them all over, then she smiled. "Hey guys! I'm Vi! And you're…" she looked them over again. "Syrus, Aster, Chazz, Tyranno, Axel, Blair, Bastion. Hi!"

They blinked. "Uh… how'd you know that?" Syrus asked.

"I'm the Angel of Friendship! I can tell if a person's nice, trustworthy, honest, all that good stuff. And if they are, I'll automatically know their name and become their friend."

"She knows _a lot_ of people." Marina sighed. "I'm not kidding."

"Wait a minute," Blair started, "Chazz? He fit that description? Are you sure?"

"Kind of." Vi answered walking over to Chazz. "If I wanted to I could make him do whatever I like."

"Cool!" Hassleberry exclaimed. "Show us!"

"Hmm. What to do…?" Vi giggled. Chazz was growing a little nervous. "I'll be nice. I feel a little sorry for you." She sighed. "Fly. Fly wherever you'd like." She stepped back, and when she did, Chazz started to float off the ground.

"Woah! Woah!" Chazz tried to keep balance.

"It's ok Chazzy!" Vi reassured. "Pretend you're walking… without your feet."

"Just get me down, please!" Chazz demanded.

"I.. I… I, uh, I can't." Vi explained. "You need to do what I told you to. Then you'll be let down." She flushed.

Marina laughed. "That's a good look for you Chazz." Chazz was floating in the air, upside down. His shirt was up, or in this case down, his hair was everywhere and his face was filled with horror. Chazz scowled.

Marina turned to Jaden and Jesse, "We better get going." Her eyes sparkled. _I can't wait till Harrington is out of the picture!_

* * *

"No!" Alexis pulled away from her visitor's grasp.

"I know you want me." Harrington walked closer and closer to Alexis. Alexis kept backing up and backing up, until her back hit the wall. Harrington blocked all ways she could escape from him with his arms. Alexis gasped.

The doorbell rang. Harrington looked back. He was going to regret that.

Alexis, seeing an open opportunity, kneed him and ran out of the room, leaving Harrington in pain and cursing under his breathe.

* * *

Alexis got to the main door and opened it in relief. Everyone was standing in front of her.

"Who rang?" Alexis asked.

"Uh… I did." Chazz answered. Alexis turned toward him and smiled. She hugged him, surprising everyone.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my life!" She exclaimed. She let go of a flushed Chazz and turned to the two who _needed _to come.

She sternly, but calmly walked up to them and grabbed both of them by their collar. "Listen here Jay, Jess. I am NOT marrying the jack ass in my bedroom! So it's going to be one of you two. Whether you like it or not." She let them go and walked back into her kingdom, frustrated about everything that just happened.

"Wow." Marina laughed. "She hugged Chazz then yelled at Jaden. Harrington _must _be here." Marina growled. She turned toward the gang. "Hey Axel, Hassleberry."

"Ya?"

"You are coming with me." She grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them to Alexis's bedroom.

"The power that girl has over men." Aster sweatdropped.

"Hey guys!" Atticus joined them, clad in his prince wear.

"Hey Att." Blair started, "Aren't you, like, 20? Are you married?"

"No, but I am engaged. With who? The beautiful princess, Rayne Summers, of the East." Atticus smirked. "She claims she's not ready to be my queen. I know better, she's scared I'll leave her. Like Harrington did."

"Harrington? The tennis freak?" Chazz asked. "The tennis freak who tried to steal _my_ Lexi first year.

"Ya, I'm guessing that's him." Atticus nodded.

"Wait, you weren't even there when that happened. How do you know about it?" Syrus asked quizzically.

"I told him." Jaden saved Chazz. "You shouldn't even be jealous of Harrington, Chazz."

"And why would that be?" Chazz glared at Jaden.

"Because _I_ am the one who won the duel. I'm Alexis's fiancé."

Chazz was ready to jump Jaden.

"Jaden, you don't even know what fiancé means!" Syrus claimed.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "You seriously believed a 15 year old boy didn't know what fiancé meant?"

"What?!" Syrus gasped, "Then why'd you back down? You could have gave her to me!"

Jaden grew serious, "Alexis isn't a prize to be won Syrus. No girl is."

* * *

"Let's go!" Vi squealed, grabbing Jim's hand and pulling him with her to the ball room in the kingdom.

The marriage meeting was going to be held in the ball room. Everyone else was already there. Vi and Jim just decided to take a tour of the castle. Well, Vi decided to, she dragged Jim with her.

"Our second day as princes and you're already getting married." Jesse teased Jaden.

"Oh shut up." Jaden nudged him, "How do you know it's not you."

"Well if you insist." Jesse was getting more and more on Jaden's last nerve.

"You do and I'll…"

"You'll what, Jaden?"

Jaden smirked. "Take Marina."

Jesse glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Jaden made and innocent face, "You can't have both girls."

"Speaking of girls." Jesse's eyes were glued on the ball room dance floor.

Jaden followed his eyes. "Woah."

* * *

Marina laughed as Alexis blushed.

"I know who you want. You can't deny it! It's obvious to anyone with eyes!" Marina claimed.

"Well then," Alexis countered, "I guess I'll prove you wrong. I'll take Jesse."

Marina gasped, then smiled. "Nice try."

"How about a dance off?" Alexis smiled.

"Nice! Whoever wins is right." Marina challenged.

"You're on!" Alexis giggled. They usually did this. "Listen up people!"

Everyone immediately silenced, except for the two princes talking, not noticing the sudden silence.

"No one can interfere in what's about to happen." Marina snapped.

"An old fashioned dance off!" Alexis laughed.

There were cheers.

Alexis and Marina scanned the crowd. Their eyes fell on the two boys not paying any attention to them. Alexis and Marina looked at each other in agreement and started walking over to the two boys, which were now staring right at them, having no idea what was going on.

The girls stopped in front of their table, hands on their hips, satisfied with the boys' reaction.

"May we have this dance?" Marina asked, as did Alexis, holding out their hands.

The boys took their hands, stood up and then escorted them to the middle of the dance floor.

"What is going on?" Syrus asked, confused. The gang was watching Alexis and Jaden and Marina and Jesse walk to the middle of the ball room dance floor.

Vi answered, "This is what we girls do when we want to win something. We dance it off."

"Dance?" Jim asked.

Vi smirked, "Watch and learn boys. This is _not _going to be slow."

* * *

Just a quick heads up: Every girl can dance dirty.

"This is not going to be slow, boys." Marina smiled. "Just go with the flow, don't make a fool out of yourselves. We've got that covered."

"Hey Danny!" Alexis yelled to said boy, "Turn up the music!"

On the Floor started playing. _Nice one._

Alexis and Marina's arms found their way up Jaden and Jesse's shoulder. And Jaden and Jesse's hands found their way to their respective girl's waist. But they didn't stay there.

* * *

The gang was laughing as the blushing Jaden and Jesse made their way back to them.

"Man! You two are the luckiest guys I know right now." Atticus laughed at them.

"Did you see what Marina did in the middle of the song?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yes…" Jesse flushed, "I felt it, too."

Good thing no adults were in the room. It was just the gang.

"And when Alexis started sliding down Jay's body." Bastion whistled.

"Don't remind me." Chazz scowled, glaring at Jaden.

Jaden chuckled lightly.

"Who knew Alexis could dance like that." Chazz mused.

"Me and their other friends did. We went to a club, like, a week ago." Vi giggled. "Gabe and Kenny had the nerve to trick us into drinking."

"Don't you have to be over 18?" Blair asked.

Vi rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me? We get into any place free with Alexis. No matter what age or whatever we are."

"What time is it?" Syrus asked, eager to change the subject.

"3 o'clock." Vi answered. "Wait! 3 o'clock! It's time for the marriage thingy!"

"Well, let's go!" This time, Jim dragged Vi. Everyone followed.

* * *

"We have brought Prince Jaden, Prince Jesse, and Prince Harrington here today to make a final decision on who will marry the Princess Alexis Rhodes." King Henry Rhodes and his Queen Abigail Rhodes were standing in front of everyone, ready to give their daughter away just like that.

Alexis stared at the boys in front of her and gulped. _Marina likes Jesse and Harrington is way out of the question. So… no. He doesn't like me. I think. _Alexis blushed, _I still can't believe I did that in the ball room! I'd never take another woman's man. And I hate Harrington's guts. So what do I have to lose with Jaden? Friendship. _

"Let them choose." Alexis finally said, "This is way too much pressure."

Meanwhile…

Something was vibrating in Violetta's pocket. She took out her phone and answered. "Hello?" she then left the room to talk.

"Look here Jaden, Jesse, Alexis is mine!" Harrington claimed.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked. "Isn't it you who _lost _that duel to be her fiancé in year one? Or was that my imagination?"

"Must have been some other guy." Harrington growled.

"Well, this is amusing." Jesse mused.

"You can't have her either." Harrington turned to Jesse.

"No problemo. I don't want her." Jesse said. "I've got someone else in mind."

"Well then, one less guy to compete against." Harrington said, looking to Jaden again.

"Look I-"

Jaden was cut of from Vi running back into the room, phone in hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jim was immediately at her side.

"He's missing." Vi whimpered. "Francisco's gone."

"Who?" Jim asked again.

"MY BROTHER'S MISSING!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**I didn't want this marriage thing to go too fast. I mean, people actually need to confess their feelings toward each other before they go and get married to each other. Right?**

**And it's time I have at least one missing person. Right?**

**Well, sorry for all the scene changes. I really wasn't that inspired to write anything good in this chapter, so I just made it revolve around marriage.**

**I hoped you guys liked it nonetheless.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**i!AnimeFanGirl!i**


End file.
